


Marriage for Unity

by RulerOfTheInches



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alador is trying as a parent, Arranged Marriage, Culture Shock, F/F, Good Parent Camila Noceda, He’s an ok dad, Human-Witch War AU, Modern Royalty AU, Peacetreaty, Royalty AU, Shit Mom Odalia, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheInches/pseuds/RulerOfTheInches
Summary: As the Human-Witch war comes to a close, the two royal families of the human and witch realms arrange a marriage between them as a sign of peace and goodwill.You are cordially invited to the royal wedding of Amity Blight and Luz Noceda.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 46
Kudos: 262





	1. Prologue (The Treaty)

The Human-Witch war had been raging for ten years ever since the portal between both worlds opened. After the past year of many stalemates in battle, the royal heads of state of both sides met in secret. 

On this day they were discussing the grounds of a peace treaty. They met in a small abandoned house on the edge of both the human and magic realms. 

Both parties arrived. Form the magic realm King Alador of the Boiling Isles. From the human side, Queen Camila of the United Commonwealth of Humanity. 

When they sat down in the little house both sides asked the guards to stand outside the door and not to disturb them. 

“We stand hear today to discuss the terms of a peace treaty.” Said King Alador. “What are your terms Queen Camila?”

”Trade. We wish to learn how to do magic, in return we will introduce you to our medical and scientific advancements. Do you accept?”

“Indeed we do. But there is the matter of quelling incidents of human-witch violence.”

”An ambassadorship?”

”Not going to be enough. I suggest an arranged marriage between our children. My two older children are both happily married but, my youngest daughter Amity is single and of marriage age.”

”Well this causes a problem, because my only next of kin is my daughter Luz.”

”That’s no problem we can arrange a marriage between the two.”

”But for this alliance to work wouldn’t children be necessary?”

“It’s no problem, many same sex couples can have biological children using magic. Do you not have same sex marriage in the human realm?”

”Yes we do. Had it for over a century. It’s just typically same sex couples will use adoption, surrogacy or a donor.”

”Well, won’t they be happy when our magical secrets are shared. So you agree to the terms then?”

”Yes.”

The two drew up the contract and shook hands. Both signed it and the deal was put in motion. 

_“We **King Alador of the Boiling Isles** and **Queen Camila of the United Commonwealth of Humanity** hereby declare peace and trade between or two kingdoms. As part of this agreement we arrange a marriage between **Princess Amity (Boiling Isles)**_ _and **Princess Luz** **(UCH)**.”_

”We’ll work out the details of the marriage later.”

And with that the two royals took their leave to tell their daughters about the arrangement.


	2. The News

After the meeting both parties went back to their respective castles. They had to break the news to their daughters.

As much good as the treaty would do they wondered how it would effect their daughters. This treaty would stop the bloodshed of both humans and witches for years to come. But would the or daughters respect that. Both were sixteen, so hopefully at the very least they would become friends. 

* * *

Queen Camila came back to her castle around 8:00 in the morning. Luz wouldn’t be up yet. She had been tired from journey, but she knew she had to tell Luz of the news. 

She made her way up to Luz’s bedroom. She opened the door to find her daughter still asleep. 

She sighed. She had to do this now. Rip it off like a bandaid.

”Luz” she said softly as she lightly shook her daughter. 

Luz slowly opened her eyes as she awoke. Upon seeing her mother she sat up.

”Hey mom” she said, “What time is it?”

”8:00, but I have some news.”

Luz woke up a little bit more. This couldn’t be good. 

“I’ve signed a peace treaty with King Alador of the Boiling Isles. That means no more violent conflicts and we now have trade with the magical realm.” Camila continued.

“Mom that’s great but, you didn’t have to wake me up for that.”

”There is one condition.”

”What is it?”

”You and their princess are getting married.”

Luz looked shocked. She was now fully awake. 

“What? Mom, how could you?” Said Luz.

“Luz believe me it was the only way we could think of. A treaty and an ambassadorship wouldn’t have been enough. A human/witch marriage would stop incidents of human on witch crime and vice versa.”

Luz stared at her mother for a moment. 

“I understand. I always kind of knew that I would not get to pick my spouse. I just always had this little hope in the back of my mind that I would be able to marry for love.”

”I know mi amor. There are also some other conditions.”

”What are they?”

”You two will get married at the Boiling Isles castle and you will have to try and learn magic. After getting married you and their princess will live in a small castle in the magical realm near the border to our realm.”

”What’s her name?”

”What?”

”The princess who I am supposed to marry. What is her name?”

”Amity. Princess Amity of the Boiling Isles.”

* * *

King Alador got back to his castle. He got there at about 7:00 in the morning. The timezones in the Boiling Isles are slightly off. Either way he knew Amity would be up. He went into the training room to find her and her older siblings practicing her magic. 

He cleared his throat. All of his children turned to him. 

“Father.” They all said as they bowed.

”Children” he said, “I have some news. In the early hours this morning I signed a peace treaty with Queen Camila of the United Commonwealth of Humanity. This effectively has ended the Human-Witch war. We now have trade with their country. They will be exchanging technology and we will be exchanging magic.”

”Father that is excellent” said Edric.

”Indeed, we’ll done” said Emira. 

Alador nodded at his two oldest children. But his eyes were locked on his youngest daughter. 

“There were some conditions however. Amity you will be getting married to their princess.”

Amity’s eyes widened in shock. She turned and ran. 

“Amity” her father called after her. 

He ran after his daughter. After some time he found her in a tree in the garden. He climbed up the tree and sat next to his daughter on the branch. 

“Why?” Said Amity as her father sat down next to her. 

“it was the only way and a marriage would solidify the alliance for at least a few generations. Believe me sweetie, is there was any other way I would have done it.”

”Ok, I’ll do it.”

”Thank you Amity. Now before I leave, there were a few conditions to the marriage contract.”

Amity looked at her father with a scowl. 

He continued. “You are to learn about human culture. You are going to be a Queen in their land as their princess is the only heir. But until Queen Camila dies and Princess Luz takes the throne, you two will live in a castle in the magical realm that borders the human realm.”

”What is her name again?”

”Hmm?”

”My fiancé, what is her name? You said it but I forgot.”

”Luz. Princess Luz of the United Commonwealth of Humanity.”


	3. The Meeting

A month after the news was given that the two princesses were getting married, the royalty of the human realm were going to visit the magical realm. It was time for the two fiancés to meet. 

Camila and Luz traveled by car to the border of the two realms. At which point they were met by two witches from the royal household to take them via staff to the castle. The roads in the Boiling Isles were not really great for traveling by car. Most witches walked or flew their staffs to get wherever they were going. The roads would hopefully be improved once they exchanged more technology. 

In about thirty minutes, they arrived at the castle. The royal family of the Boiling Isles were all standing in the courtyard waiting to greet Luz and Camila.

”Camila” said Alador, “welcome to the Boiling Isles.”

”Alador” responded Camila, “it is my pleasure to be here. May I present my daughter Princess Luz.”

She gestured behind her to Luz who just got off the staff and had her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. She looked up realizing that the royal family was looking at her and blushed from embarrassment. 

“Your majesty” she said as she bowed.

She went to stand next to her mother. Alador smiled at her. 

“Your royal highness” he said, “don’t worry, everybody has had a similar experience after flying a broom for the first time. May I introduce my family?”

The two humans nodded. 

“This is my wife Queen Odalia.” He said as he gestured to a woman with green hair and a glass of wine in her hands.

She bowed. Although one could see that she had a frown on her face. 

“My eldest son and heir apparent Prince Edric.” he said as he gestured to the young man with dark green hair.

Edric bowed. He had a friendly smile on his face. 

“A pleasure to meet you both.” Said Edric.

”This is my daughter and Edric’s twin, Princess Emira.” 

Alador gestured to a young woman with dark green hair. She bowed and gave a friendly wave. A bright smile on her face. 

“Welcome to our kingdom.” She said.

”And last but not least is my youngest daughter Princess Amity.”

As Amity step forward and bowed, Luz made sure to get a good look at her future wife. 

_”Ok, wow, she’s cute”_ thought Luz.

The princess was around Luz’s age. She had light green hair, but it was obvious that she had dyed it Luz could see brown roots. It was kind of cute. Her smile was warm and friendly. But the most stunning part was her eyes. They were gold.

Luz caught her self staring and snapped her self out of it. Was she blushing? Yes. No. Maybe. 

“Camila if you’ll follow me and my wife we’ll show you to your room. Amity perhaps you would like to give Princess Luz a tour of the castle.” Said Alador.

Amity nodded and nodded to Luz. She offered her hand. When Luz took it she could see a blush creeping on Amity’s face. 

* * *

Amity showed her fiancé around the castle. She had to sneak a few glances at her. She was beautiful. Brown eyes and hair. But her smile is what Amity noticed the most. It made her look so much more beautiful. It was bright and made her blush further. It was the kind of smile that made Amity feel safe and just a bit more happier. 

She showed Luz the courtyard, the great hall, the training room. 

“And this is my favorite room... the library.” Said Amity. 

She opened the doors to reveal a large room with book upon books. Luz gasped. 

“It’s beautiful.” Said Luz. 

Amity took her fiancé’s hand and lead her to a table by the fire place. 

“So as long as we are getting married we might as well get to know each other.” Said Amity. 

“Alright” said Luz, “let’s start off simple. What is your favorite color?” 

“Magenta. How about you?”

”Gold.”

Amity blushed a little bit at that. She asked the next question. 

“What’s your favorite aspect of human culture?” 

“I enjoy science and the arts.”

”What’s science?”

”Basically the study of how the natural world works. I myself studied a lot of astronomy. My mother studied a lot of medical science and biology.”

Amity gave a confused look. She didn’t know what the hell those words her fiancé meant. Luz, thankfully picked up on that. 

“Astronomy is the study of the stars. Biology is how the human body works. And medical is just a fancy way of saying healing.”

Amity nodded. 

“So” continued Luz, “what sort of magic do you do?”

”I was on the abomination track at Hexside. I graduated early just last month.”

”And abominations are creatures, right?”

Amity gave Luz a small smile. She produced a spell circle and her abomination came to life. Luz looked in awe at it. Amity sent it away after a few minutes. 

“That was amazing” said Luz, “can you teach me how to do that?” 

“Yeah. I mean your going to be learning magic anyways, right?”

”Yes.”

”Well I can help you with abomination magic. But you’ll probably have to learn the other magic from some tutors.”

”Ah yes, and I can help teach you about human culture as well.”

”Thank you.”

Luz looked over Amity’s shoulder and gasped. She ran over to the book shelf. 

“Wow” said Luz, “you have all the Azura books?”

”Yes” responded Amity, “you know them?”

”Well I’ve read the first one. The rest weren’t available because of the war. In fact I had to get the first one in secret.”

Amity nodded. 

“These are my favorite books in the whole world.”

Luz and Amity looked into each other eyes. Both were smiling. 

The doors to the library burst open. Luz and Amity looked at the entrance to find King Alador and Queen Camila entering the library. 

“Ah. Girls,” said Alador, “good to see your getting to know each other. We have some more news.”

The girls looked at the king and queen before them. Camila spoke up.

”You are to be married in a week.”


	4. The Preperations

Amity and Luz had been in for a shock when they were told they were going to be married in a week. How were they supposed to marry someone who they had just met? Sure they both had a good first impression of their future spouse, but that wasn’t enough. 

To make matters worse, the week leading up to the wedding they were not allowed to see each other due to Boiling Isles tradition. So yeah, both were a little nervous but they knew why they had to get married.

Reports of human/witch violence had gone down to an all time low since the engagement was announced. Of course a few isolated incidents happened here or there. 

Long story short, both families were excited for the wedding to occur. It was decided for the sake of goodwill and unity the wedding would be a mix of human and witch traditions.

Luz and Amity spent the week leading up to the wedding learning the traditions from their in laws. Camila was teaching Amity the required human traditions. Edric and Emira were teaching Luz the witch traditions. The job of teaching Luz was originally supposed to got to Odalia, but the queen had declined.

* * *

Camila was with Amity in the library. She was teaching Amity about certain human wedding traditions that were expected of her. 

“Well Amity” said Camila, “since you are the one walking down the aisle for this wedding. There are a couple things for you to know.”

Amity nodded at her future mother in law.

”First it’s tradition for human brides to wear a veil. If you don’t mind me asking what color is your dress that your wearing.”

”Magenta.”

”Lovely. We’ll try to find you a veil to match. And your father will be walking you down, yes?”

”Yes, your majesty.”

”Amity, I’m about to be your mother in law. Just call me Camila.”

”Thank you, your- Camila.”

The older queen smiled at the young princess.

”Camila” said Amity, “if you don’t mind me asking. What is your daughter like?” 

“Oh” said Camila, “why do you mean?”

”I mean, I don’t really know her that well, and I can’t really get to know her until after the wedding. I’d like to at least know a little bit about her before I get married. So what is your daughter like?”

Camila pondered for a moment. 

“Well” she started, “to put it simply Luz is a huge nerd. And I say that lovingly. She loves her fantasy books and popular culture. When you two are married I have no doubt she will try to get you into all the movies and tv shows she is into.”

”Movies?”

”They are a sort of moving picture with plot. Basically theatre on a screen.”

Amity nodded.

Camila continued. “Luz is a sweetheart and as much as she doesn’t think I know it, she is very excited to learn magic.”

”Luz isn’t going to be... controlling is she?”

Camila smiled. “My dear, Luz is a free spirit. And she always encourages others to be who they want to be. Just be yourself with Luz and she will love you for it. I guarantee.”

Amity blushed and nodded.

“I’d like to do something for her. For the wedding. Something that would make her happy.”

“Well there is one thing. For your first dance, Luz has always said she wants her first dance to be to “Elephant Love Medley” from _Moulin Rouge!_ ”

”And how would I go about doing that?”

”No problem, we have a DJ with speakers and a laptop. Just make sure you talk to him. “

Amity nodded feeling a little better about her upcoming nuptials.

* * *

Liz sat out in the courtyard with Edric and Emira. She found that she liked her future brother and sister in law. They were fun and seemed like they could be good friends.

They had been teaching her witch wedding traditions and joking around with her the whole afternoon. 

“Alright Luz” said Edric, “there’s one pet of the wedding ceremony you should be aware of. The binding spell.”

”What’s that?” Asked Luz a little nervous.

”It’s the magical way of officially labeling you two as wives.” Said Emira.

”Essentially you two will join hands and the officiant will cast a spell that will officially link you two magically.” Said Edric.

“Oh” said Luz, obvious she was a little scared. 

“It will be fine. I was a little scared when Viney and I got married. We also had only known each other for about a week. But I fell in love with her after we go to know each other. Of course this was after the wedding. Said Emira.

Luz nodded. 

“Can you... tell me a little bit about Amity?” Asked Luz. 

Edric and Emira exchanged a glance. 

“I have no doubt you and mittens will be a good match.” Said Edric.

”Mittens?” Laughed Luz.

“It’s our nickname for her. Anyways Amity is a little intense sometimes. But we know she cares and she’s very loyal. She will do whatever it takes to make sure your marriage work.” Said Emira.

Luz nodded. “We’ll I would like to do something special for her. For the wedding. What’s her favorite cake flavor?”

”Chocolate caramel” said the twins in unison. 

Luz smiled. She felt a little bit more prepared for her wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the waiting for more chapters is agonizing. If you want something to read in the mean time while waiting for the next chapter. Check out my other Owl House fanfic, The Adventures of the Blight-Nocedas. It’s completed and those who followed it seemed to really enjoy it.


	5. The Wedding

Today was the day. Luz and Amity were getting married. Every nobleman/woman from the witch and human realms were going to be in attendance. This was indeed a very important day indeed. Two different realms, two different races, two different families who had been warring for ten years were going to come together. An exciting day for the kingdoms, but for Luz and Amity they were nervous. 

They had only spoken briefly and now they were getting married. They both would have liked to get to know the other a little better, but their parents told them that the sooner it happened the better. However, both couldn’t deny they had a small seed of affection for the other.

Amity had sworn in private she would do what it takes and make the best of the marriage. Luz in private swore to be a good wife and try to make the marriage successful. 

* * *

The wedding was about to take place. It was a great feat that was going to take place. A wonderful mix of human and witch culture. 

Luz stood at the altar in a white tuxedo jacket and white skirt. Her hair had been straightened out for the occasion. A small tiara was placed on her head. She was shifting back and forth on her feet ever so slightly. The officiant patted her on the shoulder. It calmed her down a little bit but not much. 

The music started. All the guests stood up and faced the back. 

Amity and her father began to walk down the aisle. She had a white veil covering her face, making it difficult for Luz to see Amity’s face. Her dress was a beautiful magenta off shoulder floor length gown. Upon her head was a tiara. Her hair had also been straightened out for the occasion. 

Luz gasped as she took in her fiancé. She couldn’t deny she was about to marry a very beautiful woman. 

Amity also took in her fiancé’s appearance. She thought Luz looked amazing. She also couldn’t deny her about to be wife was very beautiful.

Amity and her father reach the altar. He life’s her veil and placed a kiss on her cheek and put her hands in Luz’s. He then took his place among the other guests. 

Luz and Amity looked deep into each other’s eyes. Both smiled. Luz gave Amity’s hand a little squeeze and she blushed. 

The officiant began. 

“Ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to join two families, two nations and two realms. For the first time in history we have a human-witch wedding. Not however on the heels of much bloodshed and ignorance. But, from this sorrow comes love as we join Luz and Amity together as one in magical matrimony.” He said.

The audience gave a small clap. 

“As per human tradition I must ask. If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace.”

A heart beat. Amity looked out of the corner of her eye. Her mother moved slightly before her father took her arm. Amity blinked. Did she really see what she thought she saw. No it could have happened. Could it?

No one objected to the marriage. The officiant continued.

”Both brides have elected to go the traditional route with vows. We will do the human vows and then the binding spell. Luz and Amity please repeat after me.”

Both nodded.

”I ( **Amity** / **Luz** ) take ( **Luz** / **Amity** ) to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, til death do us part.”

Luz and Amity repeated after the officiant. Their gazes never leaving the other’s. 

“And now we shall begin the binding spell. Luz Amity both of you take the other’s left hand.”

They did as they were told. The officiant drew a silver spell circle over their hands. He started the incantation. 

**_“Through bindings spell and true loves kiss,_ **   
**_may your days ahead be pure bliss._ **   
**_May the two be happy forevermore,_ **   
**_whether royalty or poor._ **   
**_By magic together bind these souls,_ **   
**_that they be together through life’s dulls._ **   
**_If a good match they be circle sings,_ **   
**_and so appear their wedding rings.”_ **

The magic circle sung a high note and then disappeared. On their left hand ring fingers, a beautiful silver ring appeared, with a magenta ruby encircled by gold. They both gasped. 

“And now that you are both bound together I now pronounce you wives. You may now kiss the bride.”

Luz and Amity shared a short sweet kiss. The crowd erupted in cheers as both blushed. They took each other’s hand and left the chapel. 

* * *

It was sometime later that they arrived at the reception in the Boiling Isles castle’s great hall. 

They sat with their family members at the head table, while other guests sat at tables around the room. Dinner had been a lovely steak with mashed potatoes and green beans. It had finally been time for the first dance. Luz and Amity took each other’s hand as they made their way to the dance floor. 

Luz put her hands on Amity’s waist, Amity’s on Luz’s shoulders. The song began. Luz perked up as she recognized the music. ”Elephant Love Medley” from _Moulin Rouge!_

“I hope you like it.” Said Amity. “The... what do you call it again... DJ asked me if I would like the movie version or the Broadway version. I didn’t know what either of those meant so I said which ever one he thought was better.”

”It’s wonderful” said Luz, “it’s the Broadway version which I prefer. A mash up of a bunch of love songs from the human realm. Thank you Amity.”

Amity smiled at her wife as they continued dancing to Aaron Tveit and Karen Olivo’s romantic duet. The song ended and the couple opened up the floor to other people. 

They greeted guests throughout the night. Well wishers and nobles wished them happiness and luck with their marriage. They thanked them. 

When it came time to cut the cake. Amity’s eyes lit up as Luz fed her the first bite. 

“Chocolate Caramel?” She asked.

“I hope you like it,” said Luz, “I asked your siblings and they said it was your favorite.”

”It is, thank you.”

Luz nodded at her wife and they ate the rest of their piece. 

All in all they had a good weddings. At the end they bid farewell to their guests and Amity prepared her staff. She and Luz flew all they way to their new castle. Satisfied with their nuptials and excited for the new possibilities with their marriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song if anyone is interested.   
> https://youtu.be/BtToxyfneVI  
> Enjoy.


	6. The Castle

When Amity woke up she was slightly disoriented. She was in an unfamiliar bedroom and an unfamiliar bed. She checked the clock it was about 7:30 in the morning. About thirty minutes later then when she usually woke up. It was when she heard a quiet snore next to her that it all came back to her. She looked over and fell off the bed when she saw a girl with dark brown hair next to her.

”Eh mom, be quiet.” Luz muttered in her sleep.

Amity remembered everything now. She had gotten married. To Luz. A person who she had only met a week ago. Last night was the wedding. She was no longer Princess Amity Blight of the Boiling Isles. She was Princess Amity Blight-Noceda of the Boiling Isles and The United Commonwealth of Humanity.

Not wanting to disturb her new wife, she got up, put on some clothes, wrote a note for Luz and left the room.

Her and Luz got to their new home from the wedding last night and had no time to explore. They both were exhausted and went to bed. 

Amity took the time to explore the castle. It was small. Well small for a castle. A single defensive tower with a three story dwelling connected to it. She found the training area outside, it was nice and it would work for her. Going back out side she explored more. The top floor seemed to be all bedrooms. Her and Luz’s being the biggest and maybe three guest rooms. The second floor contained a library, bathroom, and a room that had a large black mirror that reflected sadness. The first floor was open concept with a kitchen and a dinning room. However attached to the first floor was a room that contained some sort of human machine with wheels. Amity decided she’d ask Luz about them later. 

She went into the kitchen and found a note addressed to her and Luz. She opened it to find it was from their parents. 

_“Dear Luz and Amity,  
Congratulations on your marriage and welcome to your new home. For your own practice of running a country, the area around your castle is a settlement for a new community of both humans and witches, to promote getting along between races. You both have a week until the settlers and servants arrive. Good luck on this new project we’re giving you.   
Sincelery,   
**King Alador of the Boiling Isles** and **Queen Camila** **of the United Commonwealth of**_ **Humanity** ” _  
_

Amity read the letter again. The settlement had never been mentioned before. But she supposed that it would be good practice. Besides, running a settlement, how hard could it be.

She made enough breakfast for two. Ate here and then cast a freshness spell on the other plate. She had no idea when Luz would wake up, but figured that she might like some already made breakfast ready when she did. With the spell, the food would stay just as good as it did when it came out of the pan. 

After finishing up, Amity went up to the library. She figured as long as they had a week with no responsibility, she would read a little bit while she had the chance. 

The library she quickly discovered had been set up in two sides. On one was all of Amity’s favorite books. On the other was Luz’s. Amity went over to Luz’s bookcases. As long as they were going to be married, she might as well see what books her wife liked. 

She had found a lot of fantasy and science fiction books. She picked one up that seemed interesting. _The Hunger Games_ by Suzanne Collins.

She went to a leather chair by the fire place and sat down. She cast a fire spell on the logs in the fireplace. They caught and created a nice warm fire. She began to read. 

* * *

Luz woke up slowly but surely. She blinked, this was an unfamiliar place. After a few seconds it came back to her. She and Amity are now married. She is now Princess Luz Blight-Noceda of the United Commonwealth of Humanity and the Boiling Isles. She looked over to the other side of the bed and didn’t see Amity. She looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 11:30, about an hour before she usually woke up. She got up and got dressed. She found Amity’s note.

_”Dear Luz,  
I didn’t want to wake you up but I should be around exploring the castle. I’ll make breakfast, it’ll be down in the kitchen. I’m going to put a freshness spell on it so it still tastes warm and good when you eat it.   
Sincerely,   
Your Wife Amity”_

Luz found her way to the kitchen. Indeed the plate of eggs and bacon was just as delicious as it would have been if they had just come out of the pan. She then saw the note from her parents and read it. She wasn’t surprised, she figured something like this would happen. Her mom had told her that she had to start getting ready to rule. 

She decided to explore the castle a little bit. She decided to not go outside just yet, it was late winter out side and still kind of cold. 

Luz found her way to the library, she paused as she heard some crackling inside. She slowly opened the door to find Amity engrossed in her book and a fire cracking in the fire place. Luz stood in front of her wife. Amity didn’t notice her. She cleared her throat. Amity looked up. 

“Hey” said Luz.

”Hey” said Amity.

”Thanks for the breakfast, it was delicious.”

”No problem. Did you just get up?” 

“Yeah, I’m a pretty late sleeper. Is that _The Hunger Games_?”

”Yeah, I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed one of your books.”

”Please borrow as many as you want. Your almost done with it how long have you been reading?”

”I don’t know what time is it?”

”About noon.”

”Then about four hours. I’m a quick reader.”

They looked at each other for a second, not really knowing what to do. 

“Luz” said Amity, “would you mind showing me how to use some of the human appliances in the castle?”

”Sure by all means.”

And so Amity put the book down on a side table and followed her wife out of the room. There was a lot to learn about each other and from each other. And they would take this week and the rest of their lives to get to learn and connect.


	7. The Settlers

The week had been bliss for Amity and Luz. They spent it learning about each other and human/witch culture. Amity had jumped back when Luz first turned on the TV. Luz calmed her down laughing a little bit and showed her how it worked. 

Amity tried to teach Luz how to do magic, but there was very little that she could do. She tried creating spell circles, but they always fizzled out. Amity comforted her wife telling her that it was ok but, that’s a lot more than what a human can normally do. They would find a good witch to tutor her when the settlers arrived. 

They spent sometime by the fire in the library each reading their respective books. Each had taken one from the other’s book shelf. They had laughed together making jokes about various characters. Both felt they weren’t in love yet but, really good friends. Time however, would change that.

* * *

Today was the day. The settlers were arriving. Amity made sure that Luz was awake by at least 9:30. The settlers would be arriving by noon. 

“Amity” said Luz groggily as she came down for breakfast, “remind me again why we have to get up so early?”

”The settlers arrive today” answered Amity not looking up from the stove, “and we have to be ready for them. Besides it wouldn’t kill you to get up before ten.”

Liz groaned and sat down at the table. Amity put the sausage and eggs on to a plate and gave it to her wife. She then served herself and sat down across from her. 

They are their breakfast talking excitedly. 

* * *

It was noon. The settlers were beginning to gather in the town square after they had settled into their homes. The construction coven had been good enough to construct the town in the month in a half leading up to the settlers arrival. Magic of course helped speed up the process. 

They were all milling around. Luz and Amity were happy to see that the humans and the witches weren’t dividing themselves. Shoulder to shoulder they stood. 

After a few minutes, Luz and Amity took the small stage that had been constructed temporarily. 

Some scattered applause followed. 

“Ladies and gentlemen” said Luz, “it is our honor and privilege today today to welcome you to this great experiment. A settlement of humans and witches. We name this town Bonesburrow.”

”My wife and I will be your governmental leaders and mayors. I am Princess Amity Blight-Noceda of the Boiling Isles and the United Common Wealth of Humanity.”

”And I am Princess Luz Blight-Noceda of the United Commonwealth of Humanity and The Boiling Isles. I know that you are as excited as we are to get started so let us all begin our new adventure. Are there any questions?”

A man in the crowd raised his hand. 

“What currency will we be using?”

”Boiling Isles Snails. The bank is more than willing to exchange them for UCH dollars.”

”What of education?”

”Children will be taught a mixture of human and witch curriculum.”

”What about human adults who want to learn magic?”

”The school will be holding adult education classes at night. Tuesday and Thursday for human adults who want to learn magic. Monday and Wednesday for witch adults who wish to learn about human culture and technology.”

The Q & A went on for another fifteen minutes. Just some trivial questions as like those above. One thing was perfectly clear by the end of the session that human and witch cooperation was necessary. 

The crowd dispersed to go back to their own homes and finish unpacking. Luz and Amity went back to Castle Bonesburrow. 

* * *

The next day was when their servants would be arriving. Only two of course, the castle wasn’t that big and they didn’t need to be waited on hand and foot. Plus they had a town to run. 

“Luz what are our servants names?” Asked Amity. 

“Willow Park and Gus Porter. Willow is the housekeeper and Gus is our cook. Willow is human, Gus is a witch.” Responded Luz.

”Ah yes thank you for reminding me.”

They heard the doorbell ring. 

They both went to the door and opened it. There stood a boy and a girl. The girl looked to be about sixteen, the same age as Luz and Amity. The boy was about fourteen. They both bowed. 

“Your Royal highnesses.”

”Welcome, please come in.”

The two entered. Luz and Amity showed them around the house. The showed the two their quarters. Explaining to them that they would have every Friday off. And in the evenings, not much should need to be done. So the two were open to the adult education classes. 

They bowed and set to work. 

* * *

Luz and Amity had sat down for dinner. They were excited to see what Gus had cooked up. 

He and Willow came out soon with a Shepard’s pie and dinnerware. They sat it down and backed away bowing. 

“Wait,” said Luz, “Please join us.”

Gus and Willow looked at each other, nervously. 

“Please by all means,” continued Luz, “you are part of the household now and we would like you to eat dinner with us.”

Gus and Willow nodded and went into the kitchen to fetch more plates. 

They sat down with the two princesses. 

“So Gus, Willow tell us about yourselves.” 

Willow went first. 

“Well my dads live in the town. They are both the farmers. I am human but, I am very much looking forward to learning some magic.” 

Luz and Amity nodded. Gus went next. 

“My mom and dad live in town also. My dad is working for the local paper, my mom works down at the apothecary. I am a witch, and I love human culture, there is so much to learn.”

The two princesses had smiled at both of them. 

The conversation went on throughout the rest of dinner and into desert when Gus brought out a delicious apple pie.

* * *

Later that evening, Luz and Amity were getting ready for bed. Amity had some thing weighing on her mind.

“Hey Luz” said Amity.

“Hmmm” replied Luz turning to her wife.

“Why did you invite Willow and Gus to have dinner with us this evening? I’m not that boring, am I?”

“Amity, you are my wife you are the most interesting thing in the world to me. Mom and I would always dine with our servants to show we cared. And Willow and Gus seemed cool enough I thought we could make some friends. But, Amity of it bothers you that much they don’t have to dine with us.”

”No” responded Amity, “it’s fine. We never really got to know our servants growing up. But, I’m always willing to try new things. Just not every meal please. I don’t want to dine with my wife alone sometimes.”

”Alright, how about we have our dinners just the two of us. We’ll have lunch with Gus and Willow, if they want to dine with us.”

”Sounds good.”

And with that they got in their bed turned the light out and went to sleep.


	8. The Tutor

It had been at least two weeks since the settlers arrived in Bonesburrow. And so far no problems. Humans and witches seemed to be getting along well. No incidents occurred where law enforcement needed to be called. 

Luz and Amity were proud, It seemed like this experiment that had been thrust upon them was going to be a success. 

Luz and Amity were also growing closer by the day. It was little things. Like when Amity would sit down with Luz in the TV room, and watch whatever show she was watching. Taking a genuine interest. Or when Luz would get into the kitchen while Gus was out, and bake Amity a chocolate caramel cupcake. 

Of course, they were also busy with their job of ruling over Bonesburrow. But, they found it to be quite easy. However, it was only a few since the town had been founded, so that could change. 

* * *

Luz was walking through the town absentmindedly. She had a lot weighing on her mind. They had been looking for a tutor for her learning in magic. They had at least three witches come to the house inquiring about the job. Luz had decided they wouldn’t be a good fit. Their teaching methods were too conventional. Luz always learned best in an unconventional hands on style approach. 

She was taken out of her thoughts by a shout. She looked up. She wasn’t in the town anymore instead, she was on the outskirts of town. She had come to a house just on the outside of the woods. 

The shout she had heard seemed to be coming from inside the house. 

“Damnit Eda” said a woman’s voice, “organize the damn house.”

”Well Lilith,” said another woman’s voice, “I don’t see you trying to clean up.”

”That’s cause I work during the day. Sister, you do nothing all day. At least clean the the house.”

She heard someone make it raspberry inside.

Luz hid behind a tree as a woman left the house. Once the woman was out of sight, Luz thought of something. She approached the door and knocked. 

“Wow! Visitors!” Said a voice. 

She looked up at the door. The face of an owl was speaking to her. 

“Hi” it said, “I’m Hooty. You wanna hear about the time I saw a mouse?”

”Uhhh” said Luz.

She heard a crash from inside as the door opened. There stood a woman with large grey hair in a maroon dress. 

“Can I help you?” Asked the woman. 

“Umm, yes, uh hi. I’m Princess Luz, do you mind if I come in for a moment.” 

“I know who you are. I’ll ask again what do you want?”

”Well as ruler it’s my job to check in on all the citizens at some point and see how they are doing.” 

“Very well. Come in.”

* * *

Luz entered the house. It was indeed a little bit of a mess. Papers and books strewn about all willy nilly. 

“Welcome to the Owl House” said the woman, “my name is Eda Clawthorn. I live here with my sister Lilith, who works for the local law enforcement, and a demon named King.”

”So” Luz said nervously, “what did you do before you came to Bonesburrow.”

”Illegally wolf human collectibles during the war. They caught me right before the war ended. My sister was part of King Alador’s knight witches and managed to convince them to let me move to Bonesburrow with her. Now I just stay here and practice my magic. Selling human collectibles is no longer illegal and there is already a human appliances.”

Luz nodded. She was beginning to like this woman. She had that unconventional quality that Luz was looking for.

”Ms. Clawthorn” said Luz.

”Please, call me Eda.”

”Eda, I was wondering as long as you don’t have anything going on. Would you tutor me in magic?”

Eda paused for a second, she thought about it.

“Eh sure kid. Why not.”

”Really?”

”Yes really. Come by tomorrow and we’ll get started.”

”Thank you ma’am.”

And with that Luz left the owl house headed for home. Feeling a great deal better about her magical education. 


	9. The Date

Luz had gone over to The Owl House every Tuesday and Thursday for the past three weeks. Eda had proved to be an effective teacher.

On this day she took, Luz up to a mountain near by called The Knee. It was there she discovered glyphs in the natural world. She would draw these glyphs and the spells would appear.

When she had discovered these, she came back in an excitement when she got home. She had rushed to tell Amity. Amity was so excited for her wife that she kissed her full on the lips.

Luz had been shocked and didn’t say anything in return. Amity, sensing that she might of done something wrong, had run off. Luz had called after her. But Amity had all ready ran out of sight of the castle. 

Luz didn’t mean to scare her off. She had just been taken by surprise. 

She had to make this right.

* * *

Amity had run all the way to the edge of the Bonesburrow forest. She found a nice spot where she could be alone. She sat there for a few hours with only her thoughts. When the sun went down she knew she had to head home. She was a Blight. Well, a Blight-Noceda now. But still she had to face her problems head on. 

She walked through the town. It was relatively quiet. Everyone was either home or at the tavern. After a few minutes, Amity arrived at Castle Bonesburrow. She sighed. It’s now or never. 

She opened the door to find it dark . She turned on the light and saw a note on the table in the foyer. 

_“Come to the dinning room.”_

She did as the note told. 

When she entered the dinning room. It was dark except for two candles illuminating the table. She sat down in her usual seat. 

She heard the door open. She turned to see Luz, in a purple floor length one shoulder dress. In her hands she had to plates of food. 

“Welcome home Amity” she said. 

Luz placed the food in front of her wife and took a seat across from her at the table. 

“Luz I-“

”Amity, let me start. I’m sorry for the way I reacted today when you kissed me. You took me by surprise.”

”I shouldn’t-“

”No. I’m glad you did. Amity this past month and a half with you has been one of the greatest times of my life. And I can now say freely and unequivocally, that I love you.”

Amity sat there, stunned for a moment. Then she smiled, got up and went over to Luz. She kissed her wife for the second time that day. Luz kissed back in a fiery passion. 

“I love you too.” Said Amity. 

* * *

They ate the rest of their dinner quickly and went out for a late night walk. And maybe finding a dark tree to make out behind along the way. 

Both were so happy to finally be able to express their love for their spouse. 

When they got home the found a messenger waiting for them. He noticed the two princesses and ran up to them.

“Your Royal Highnesses, come quick. There’s been an attack in the town.”


	10. The Victim

Luz and Amity rushed to the town hall with the messenger. They found themselves in the town square. A citizen was badly beaten and being rushed to the healers. Law enforcement was around asking questions of the people who were around. 

A woman approached Luz and Amity. 

“Your Royal Highnesses” she bowed, “I’m Officer Lilith Clawthorn.”

”Good evening Officer.” Said Luz.

”We found a note at the scene.”

She handed a piece of paper to Amity. They read it.

_”Disband this settlement or there will be more attacks. Humans and Witches shall always be separated. That is the natural order. Witches will always reign supreme.  
-Belos”_

* * *

Luz and Amity went to the police station. They were in a meeting with Officer Clawthorn and the Chief of Police. 

“I know who did this.” Said Amity. “Belos and his followers were adamant contrarians to the peace treaty.” 

“I remember” said Officer Clawthorn, “I thought he was locked up.”

”He evaded capture and disappeared. I don’t understand why he would show up now?”

”Obviously, he is going to attack the town until this place is disbanded.”

“Well we’re not disbanding. We’re too far into this for that. Besides we don’t give in to the demands of terrorists.”

”Do we think he’s acting alone?” Asked Luz.

”Probably. His followers were put in the conformatorium for attacking human visitors.”

”Well” spoke up Amity, “how many officers does the town have?”

”Fifteen. Two alway working at night.”

”Until Belos is caught, I want five officers working in shifts. Five from 6:00 AM to 2:00 PM, five from 2:00 PM to 10:00, and five from 10:00 PM to 6:00 AM. Understood.”

”Yes your Royal Highness.”

With that Luz and Amity left the police station and headed for home.

* * *

”Luz” said Amity.

”Yes.” Luz responded.

”I’m worried. I think Belos might try to attack you because you’re human.”

”Amity I’m going to be fine.”

”I know you can handle yourself. Just... next time you go to the Owl House, let me come with you. And have Eda or Lilith bring you home.”

Luz paused for a moment. 

“Ok” she said. She then kissed her wife and got in bed. 

The two slept soundlessly that night. Worries forgotten as long as they were in each other’s company. 


	11. The Match

A week had gone past since the incident. No more attacks had occurred. The police saw it as a good sign. However, they did not let their guard down. They knew sooner or later, Belos would make a move and show up again. 

In other news, everyone in town was getting excited for the first Grudgby match of the season. It was the local Bonesburrow team versus Boggard Heights. 

* * *

Luz and Amity were getting ready for the match. They were very excited as this would be the first time their town would be participating in the Grudgby circuit. They got dressed in the teams colors of yellow and blue.

They were about to make their way out of the castle when the doorbell rang. The opened the door to find Edric and Emira there. 

“Edric! Emira!” Said Amity, “what are you doing here?”

”We decided to come down for a visit. Didn’t you get our text?” Said Edric.

”No.” Said Amity.

”I could have sworn I sent it.” 

He pulled out his phone and showed Luz. He had indeed written a text to Amity but, he forgot to hit send. Luz pointed this out to him.

”Oh, sorry. I’m still getting try to get the hang of these phone things.”

They all laughed.

”Well” said Luz, “as long as your here would you like to come with us to the grudgby match?” 

The green haired twins agreed and the four of them made there way to the grudgby stadium. 

* * *

The stadium was small as far as stadiums go. It could seat about 500, convincer because the town had a population of approximately 250 people. 

When the four got to the stadium and ascended into their private box. They found Willow and Gus already waiting there for them. Luz and Amity had invited them to see the match with them. They had greeted them and introduced Edric and Emira.

They had a pretty good view of the field from where they sat. And they saw that practically the whole town was in attendance. A sea of yellow and blue clashing against Boggard Heights’ red and purple.

The match was about to begin. The announcer spoke. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to the first ever Bonesburrow grudgby match.”

The announcer announced the visiting team. Then he announced the home team.

”And your captain Boscha!!”

A girl with pink hair and three eyes ran onto the field. She looked up at the royal box, directly at Willow and blew a kiss. Willow caught it and blushed. 

“Willow?” Asked Luz.

”I may or may not be dating the captain of our towns grudgby team.” Said Willow blushing even harder. 

“What?” Said Amity, “When did this happen?”

”We met in the tavern about a month ago. We go to talking and she asked me out. We went on a date and the rest is history.” 

“Well congratulations.”

”Thank you.”

The match then began. 

* * *

It was the third quarter. Bonesburrow was up by about ten points. 

“Hey” said Luz, “I’m going to get some popcorn. Anybody want anything?” 

“I’ll take a soda if you don’t mind.”

”I’ll take a hot dog.”

”I’ll have some peanuts.”

”I’ll take a bag of chips.”

Luz looked at her wife.

”Amity, you want anything?” 

“I’ll have popcorn too.”

”How about I get one big enough for both of us to share?”

”Is love that.”

Luz gave her wife a kiss and left the box in search of a concession stand. Amity blushed. 

“When did this happen?” Asked Emira. 

“About a week ago. We confessed we loved each other.”

Emira smiled at her sister.

They turned their attention back to the match. Boscha took the ball and scored another goal. The other team took the ball and scored another goal. The other team in possession, nope Bonesburrow took the ball back. Then the horn sounded as the quarter had ended. 

“Where’s Luz?” Asked Amity, “She left at the beginning of the quarter.”

The others shrugged. 

“I’m going to go look for her.”

Amity left the box. The hallways were unusually deserted. Amity chocked it up to the match outside being so exciting. She was on her way to the nearest concession stand when she saw someone on the ground she ran to them. They had a bleeding lump on their head. She turned them over, and screamed.

It was Luz.


	12. Protect Her

Luz had been rushed to the healers. She was alive but unconscious. Some law enforcement officials got the two princesses out of the stadium quickly. They did not want to raise a panic. Indeed most citizens heard about the attack after the match. Bonesburrow had won. But the victory had been overshadowed by the attack. 

When they got to the healers, Luz was rushed in and Amity was not allowed to see her. She begged with the officials asking to see her wife. 

“I’m sorry your Royal Highness, but until the healers say you can visit her.”

Amity groaned in frustration and sat down in the waiting room. She pulled out her, oh what did Luz say it was called, cell phone. She looked for Camila’s contact and called. Her mother in law had a right to know what happened.

* * *

Amity had just finished calling her own father when Edric and Emira arrived. 

“Amity!” They called. 

She stood up and her siblings gave her a hug. She hugged back and for the first time started crying. Edric and Emira comforted their younger sister as best they could. 

“I don’t want to lose her.” Said Amity. “I can’t lose her.”

They stood there for a few more minutes letting Amity cry into Edric’s chest. Emira stroking her hair to calm her down. They heard someone clear their throat. They looked over and saw the nurse. 

“Princess Luz can take visitors now. However, she is still unconscious and can only have one person bust her.”

Edric and Emira looked at Amity and nodded. Amity walked forward to the nurse and followed her. 

* * *

Amity almost broke down again when she entered Luz’s room. Her wife was laying with a bandage wrapped around her head. She had tubes hooked up to her and she was lying unconscious. 

Amity sat down next to Luz and started running circles on her wife’s hand. 

_“I should have gone with her.”_ She thought. _“If I had gone with her, this never would have happened.”_

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Lilith Clawthorn standing in the doorway. 

“Your Royal Highness” she bowed, “we found something at the scene it’s another note. It’s... addressed to you specifically.”

She held out th snore and Amity took it. 

_“Meet me in the clearing in the forest. No body else but you and I. If there are others who come with the entire town shall die.”  
\- Belos”_

Amity stared at the note. She read and read it again. 

“Your Highness, I would advice strongly against this.” Said Lilith. 

“No” said Amity, “I’m going to go. This man attack my beloved, he is going to pay.”

Lilith didn’t know what to say, she was shocked. She bowed her head and left the room. 

Amit turned to her wife. She sat there for sometime with only the beeps of the heart monitor as noise. 

“Luz” said Amity, “I know you probably can’t hear me, but I love you. No matter what happens I love you. And if something happens to me... I’m sorry.”

And with that the young princess left the room. She was headed to the clearing in the forest. She was going to avenge her wife. 


	13. The Clearing

Amity walked into the forest. She knew what was about to occur was dangerous but, she had to do it. For Luz. The man who attacked her wife would pay. She clutched her staff as ventured deeper into the forest. 

It wasn’t long before she came to the clearing. Standing there was a tall man wearing a white cloak and a mask. 

“Princess” he said in a long deep voice, “so good of you to come and see me.”

”Didn’t give me much choice,” responded Amity, “now say your piece.”

”I told you to come alone, didn’t I?”

”Yes, I am alone.” 

“No, there is a tussle in the trees.”

He cast a spell and a blue light emanated from the trees. Lilith surrounded by the light floated motionlessly into the clearing.

”Must have come on her own.” Said Belos, “Well, now that she’s out of the way, I have a proposition for you.”

Amity scoffed. “And what’s that?”

”Divorce the human, join me and we can rule the human and magic realms together as king and queen.”

”What? No. First off, you’re a terrorist. Secondly, your like three time older than me. And lastly I like girls.”

Amity drew her staff and cast a spell. It hit Belos’ staff and bounced off.

“Very well, then perish.”

He cast spells at Amity, one after the other. She deflected them with her staff. She sent her own spells after him. 

Her abomination rose and hit Belos upside the head. The terrorist growled. He sent a spell that rendered the abomination no more. 

Amity stood there shocked. That’s when she was hit by a spell. It knocked her into a near by tree causing her to hit her head. 

Her ears rang for a second. She saw Belos approaching her his staff raised. 

“I’ll give you one more chance. Join me or die.”

Belos was standing over her now. His staff was raised threateningly.

”Come closer.” Said Amity.

He did as he was told, they were now face to face. That’s when Amity took a knife, that hidden on her person, and stabbed him right in the chest.

Belos fell over backwards in shock. His staff clattering on the forest floor. He roared in pain and then went limp. 

He was dead. The worst witch to ever live, killed by non magical means. 

Amity tried to get up, but her head hurt way to much. She barely registered a woman’s voice calling her name as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Amity awoke with her head still hurting. It took a second for her to regain her eyesight. She was in a hospital room. She gathered that much from her surroundings. That’s when she heard soft sobs next to her. She turned her head and saw...Luz.

Luz was sitting next to her hospital bed quietly sobbing on Amity’s hand. She still had a bandage on her head and was in a hospital gown. 

“Luz” Amity croaked, “what are you doing out of bed?”

Luz looked up at her wife. Her eyes red and puffy. 

“I’m not supposed to be out of my room.” She said. “I woke up a few days ago and they told me that you were also in the hospital. So I’ve been sneaking out to see you at night. We both got a concussion.”

Amity blinked. 

“How long have I been out?” She asked, “And what time is it?”

”You've been unconscious for about a week. And it’s just past midnight.”

“Well” responded Amity, “I supposed we could both do with a little rest.”

Amity scooted over and Luz got in the bed. It was a little cramped but they managed. The two wives looked into each others eyes. 

“I love you.”

”I love you too.”

And with that they kissed and fell asleep.


	14. The Return

“Well well well” said a voice, “look what we have here.”

Amity slowly opened her eyes. Standing above her bed were her siblings, her father and her mother in law. She turned her head to see Luz curled up into her, still sleeping. 

“Hey” said Amity, “What time is it?”

”Its noon” said her father. 

“Damn, this is usually about the time Luz gets up.”

She turned to her wife and shook her slightly. She began to stir. Her eyes opened slowly and met Amity’s she smiled. 

“Hey you.” She said giving her wife a kiss.

Amity returned the kiss and then nodded to the family that was standing in the room. Luz looked over, her eyes opened wider.

”Oh hey” she said awkwardly.

”Amity Amity Amity” said Edric, “your far to young to be doing waking up in the bed of strange women.”

”Excuse me” said Amity, “Nothing happened. Besides she’s my wife I can do that sort of thing with her if I want to.”

Luz blushed deeply. 

“Ahem” said Alador, “Edric Emira please leave so that Queen Camila and I may speak to Luz and Amity privately.”

Edric and Emira bowed and left the room. 

“Luz Amity” said Camila, “it’s sad that the reason we had to come visit Bonesburrow today. But we are proud of you two for the progress you have made.”

”Yes” said Alador, “humans and witches across both realms are looking at this settlement and setting aside there differences. Your leadership and the will of your people have set a good example for all of us. And so now travel between the two realms is now open. With Belos dead peace is now fully complete.”

Amity and Luz looked at their parents speechless. They knew that Bonesburrow was supposed to be an experiment but they didn’t know it would have that much of an impact.

”Well we must go” said Camila, “but we’ll see you both tonight. The nurses say you’ll be ready to leave this evening. Good bye girls.”

And the two royals left.

* * *

Luz and Amity were leaving that afternoon. After one last healing potion now that they were awake.

They were escorted through the town by Lilith and Eda. Townsfolk stood in the streets and cheered for their princesses. Amity and Luz waved back. It was humbling to see their people had been worried about the two of them while they were in their comas. 

They arrived home. Opened the doors, and entered. The lights turned on and... 

“Surprise!!” 

They looked around and saw their family, Gus, Willow, King and Boscha standing in their room. A sign above the mantle saying “Happy Birthday Amity”. 

Amity was shocked, it was her seventeenth. She turned to Luz. She was smiling, with Eda and Lilith behind her doing the same. 

“Did you know about this?” She asked. 

“I woke up a few days before you remember, besides I was kind of planning this for at least a month.” Responded Luz.

Amity gave her wife a kiss and they joined the party. 

They had a good time, there was cake and dancing. 

“So I have one question, said Amity, “whose been taking care of the settlement while Luz and I were unconscious?”

”We have.” Said Edric and Emira.

”Thank you” responded Luz. 

* * *

The party lasted until about 9:00 when Luz and Amity decided to go to bed. Usually they stayed up later but their concussions were only about 92% healed so they decided to get some rest. 

They thanked their friends and family and went up stairs. 

“I love you”

”I love you too.”

And sweet dreams awaited them.


	15. Epilogue

**Thirty Years Later**

Luz was getting ready in a room in the castle of the United Commonwealth of Humanity. Her mom had died a few months earlier. And now she was to take over the UCH. She looked down on her dress. It was a modest blue floor length gown with short sleeves. A necklace of pearls hung on her neck. She fiddled with it. She was nervous, today she was going to be coronated. 

It was a day of mixed emotions. On one hand she was happy to be taking over the kingdom. On the other hand she was sad that her mother had died. Sad that she would leave the home that she shared for thirty years with her wife and two children. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Amity there with a comforting smile on her face. 

“Hey” said Amity, “you ready for this?”

“No” responded Luz, “Amity I’m nervous, what if I don’t do a good job?”

”Luz, we ran Bonesburrow for years and turned it into the most thriving city in the two kingdoms. You’ll do fine.” 

Luz smiled at her wife. 

“Now come on” said Amity, “it’s time.”

* * *

The congregation in the great hall rose to their feet. They turned as Luz walked down the aisle linked in arms with Amity. Their two children Azura (23) and Puck (21) behind them. They reached the officiant and the ceremony began. 

“It is my honor and privilege today to coronate a new queen to the United Common Wealth of Humanity.” Said the officiant. “Now Luz if you would please kneel.”

Luz did as she was told. The officiant poured oil on her head, hands and her heart.

”Do you swear to up hold the values of the kingdom?”

”Yes”

”Do you swear to protect this realm to the best of your ability?”

”Yes”

”Do you swear to protect your people and faithfully serve them?”

”Yes”

”Ladies and gentlemen I proud to present the newest Queen of the United Commonwealth of Humanity... Queen Luz.”

Applause roared. Luz turned around to see the crowd. Emira was there with her wife. Edric, now king of the Boiling Isles, with his husband. Willow and Boscha, married for about twenty five years now, cheered loudly in the audience. 

Luz turned to her wife and gave her a kiss. They then exited the hall. Their future as rulers of this kingdom ahead of them. They walked off into the sunset happy and ready for whatever faced them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who followed this story. I had a lot of fun writing it. I enjoyed your your feedback tremendously, and I’ll be honest I didn’t know where this story was going at the beginning, but your feedback helped me figure it out. Does that make me a bad author? I don’t know. But I thank those who helped me realize where this story should go. My next fic is going to be a sequel to “The Adventures of the Blight-Nocedas”. So look out for that one in the next few days. And if you haven’t read that one yet, go ahead and check it out.   
> Goodbye for now,  
> Ruler Of The Inches


End file.
